Adelphos
by TheBlackForest
Summary: Post-Styxx. Urian has to babysit his two-year-old brother, Aricles for a few hours. Sibling fluff and bonding.


**Author's Note: I flippin' love these books, and I am 100% aware my fics will never come close to Sherrilyn Kenyon, hopefully they won't shame the terrific series. **

**I'd like to dedicate this to my friend, Cayla Fast ( , FF is being stupid and not letting me put her profile link here****) because...well, a multitude of reasons you don't want to hear. Hopefully she won't regret me dedicating this.**

**Hopefully you'll like this, and if you do, please review or favorite.**

**(By the way, my Doc does some stupid space thing I can't fix when I italicize something, so please bear with me on that)**

* * *

**ABOUT THE TITLE: 'adelfos' is 'brother' in Greek, but I went with the Atlantean 'adelphos' because I like the Atlantean spelling better.**

* * *

_"The best and most beautiful things in life cannot be seen, not touched, but are felt in the heart." -Helen Keller._

_"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it." -Helen Keller._

* * *

Of all the battles he'd been through, all the enemies he'd gone up against, nothing had terrified him so much as what he had to face now: babysitting his baby brother, Aricles. Their mother and father, Bethany and Styxx, had decided to spend some time in the modern world together, catching up on what'd changed and enjoying each other's company. They'd needed a babysitter, and while Simi had volunteered, they'd decided Urian needed to spend some time with the child. So here was, in his mother's temple on Katoteros, looking down at the child who was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Aricles' blonde hair was just now beginning to curl, wisps of it covering his face as he rolled over in his sleep, and it was unnatural how much he favored their father, which meant he also looked like Urian. He closed his eyes, reliving the memory of the sensation of Phoebe's arm around his waist, her breath tickling his neck as she kissed him on the cheek. Tears blurred his vision as he opened his eyes to look down at his little brother. Had Phoebe lived, it could have been _their_ child he watched over now, _their_ child who ran to him for a hug first thing when he visited, joyfully calling out "Uri! Uri!" in his little-boy lisp.

It wasn't fair how much had been stolen from him, and even now the thought of vengeance stirred his blood, temporarily distracting him from the incessant and infinite grief that ate at his heart. Until he heard the yawn that signaled his baby brother was waking up from his nap. Then both vengeance and grief were temporarily shoved to the side as all his focus was directed at the little two-year-old. Rubbing his eyes, Aricles looked around the room and blinked his bleary eyes as he worked the fog of sleep from his mind. His eyes brightened and any fog left from sleep dissipated the moment he saw Urian.

"Uri! Uri!" The little boy hurried out of bed and dashed to his older brother, who in a rare moment of true light-heartedness and joy scooped him up and swung him around in a circle before finally setting him down. Aricles' laughter rang in Urian's ears and warmed his heart. He'd been like that once, innocent and loved by his adopted family, an adored son and brother. Up until the moment Stryker slit his throat. But Styxx and Bethany and the rest of their _real_ family would never do that, and anyone who tried to hurt Aricles would have to get through an army of powerful immortals and gods, Urian included. He would _never_ let his baby brother get even a taste of the pain that racked his heart. "Where Moma and Daddy?"

"They're out, but they give you all their love, _akribos_." _And I give you all mine_. "It's just you and me, bud." Aricles grinned, the slightest hint of mischief in his innocent eyes. Their family had spoiled him, and while they'd taught him their values and morals, Aricles knew that certain members of their family would let him get away with certain things.

"Uri, can we watch Hercules?" Everyone in their family had told him many times how inaccurate that movie was and that _The Lion King_ was a much better movie (because it held no mention of the Greek gods that had brought their family so much pain) but Aricles stubbornly insisted on this movie being the best, and despite their best efforts to find a movie he'd like better, his views had not changed and likely would not until he grew older. Styxx, Bethany, Alexion, Danger, and Simi (with mild mutterings of 'heifer-goddess' and other comments on the Greek gods) were the only ones who would watch it with him, though Styxx would leave the room to make more popcorn at certain parts when the Greek gods came on screen.

"Of course." His little brother ran on his little legs to the movie room with Urian close behind, pulled out the DVD, and held out to Urian. Urian popped the movie into the player, settled Aricles on the couch, and went to make popcorn and pour grape juice. When he returned with the juice and popcorn, he found Aricles had put a blanket over himself, leaving only his head uncovered to watch the movie. Immediately, Urian wondered if his brother was sick. "You cold?"

"No. Now _shh_, the movie's starting!" Urian set the juice cups and popcorn bowl on the table, and settled down on the couch. Aricles pulled the blanket over Urian and snuggled up against him, maneuvering his little head under Urian's arm so it could rest comfortably on his chest.

While Urian didn't care much for the movie or any of the characters in it, there was one scene that sorely tempted him to leave the room to make more popcorn: the scene where Meg died. It reminded him to much of losing Phoebe, and immediately all the grief and pain came back full force. Before he could attempt to stop it, his chest had tightened and three tears had fallen from his eyes and down his cheek.

The movie stopped, and Urian frowned. He hadn't pressed the STOP button, nor had he used his powers, and any friend of theirs or family member would've called out some form of greeting. Urian used his powers to scan for enemies and looked around the room. There was no one except him and Aricles. _Should I call Acheron? _While it might be a false alarm, Urian was not taking any chances with his brother's safety.

"Why are you crying? You got sad all of a sudden." Aricles' concern touched him, but now was not a time Urian wanted to discuss his grief over Phoebe. After doing another scan for enemies and finding none, another explanation came to mind.

"Aricles, did you stop the movie?" As the son of a goddess and a Chthonian, there was no doubt that he would have powers. It was possible they'd manifested themselves, but often they did that when there was a threat, or their owner suffered an emotional extremity, being it grief, anger, or joy. Not because they wanted to stop a movie to ask their brother a question.

"Yes, and I won't let it continue until you tell me why you're so sad." Urian almost smiled despite the internal pain. His brother thought stopping the movie was a punishment, as only an innocent child could. And Urian never wanted his brother to lose that innocence. "Please, Uri." The begging look in his brother's eyes and on his face broke down Urian's will quicker and better than any torture ever could.

"I lost someone I loved. She meant the world to me." No, she'd meant so much more. She'd been his breath, his soul, his stars, his universe. And the 'father' who'd claimed to love him had killed her. "She was my wife, but she was a lot more than that to me. Should you ever love a woman like that, never let her doubt your love." _And keep her safe_.

"I promise, Uri." Aricles' gaze was sincere, as was his tone, and Urian hugged his brother tightly. He loved his _adelphos_ more than words could describe. "What was her name, Uri?"

"Phoebe. Her name was Phoebe." Aricles hugged him again, but their moment was broken as the DVD tray popped out. Urian frowned, but Aricles simply looked up at him and smiled, pressing his tiny little hand gently against Urian's cheek.

"I don't like _Hercules_ anymore. I think _The Lion King_ is better." Urian used his powers to take out _Hercules_ and place the new movie in. "Does that movie make you sad? Because if it does, you can pick out a movie that doesn't make you sad." Urian smiled down at his brother and shook his head. His brother's concern touched him, and he was reminded of how genuine and selfless a child's love was.

"I'm fine, _adelphos_." Aricles eyebrows screwed up in confusion, signaling he was about to ask a question.

"What does _adelphos_ mean? Uncle Acheron and Daddy call each other it sometimes, and I know what _akribos_ means, but I don't know what _adelphos_ means."

"_Adelphos_ means 'brother', Aricles. You're my little _adelphos_, and I will always love and protect you. _Agapay, adelphos._" Urian had made the same promise to Phoebe, and while he'd failed to protect her, he would not fail Aricles.

"You're my _adelphos_, too, Uri, and anyone who tries to hurt you I'll eat with barbecue sauce!" Urian chuckled, a genuine laugh, his little brother warming places of his heart he'd thought were forever frozen by Phoebe's death. While he would never forget her, and time would only numb the wound, he couldn't help but think that somehow his brother was healing him. And that Aricles had been spending a little too much time with Simi.

"Ari, anyone who tries to hurt me I'm gonna eat, just like I would anyone who tries to hurt you." It was a tiny lie. Urian wouldn't eat them, he'd kill them. Ari smiled, but then the opening music began to play.

"_Shh_, the movie's starting!" While Aricles turned his full attention to the movie, Urian couldn't help but think that there was no place he'd rather be than with his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoyed, please leave a review.**


End file.
